As is well known and understood, it is not unusual to spend anywhere from $250.00 to $800.00 to customize a headboard to match a desired comforter, depending upon the size of the headboard. As is similarly well known and appreciated, it typically takes anywhere from 3-6 weeks from the time such an order is placed, until it is completed. With this in mind, it is easy to appreciated one's reluctance to change comforter designs at a later date, because to do so, would entail these costs and delays all over again. And, similarly for such reason, it is not too difficult to understand why parents would go forward in customizing the headboards to the comforters in their own room--but not to do so in the rooms of their children, where the comforters and allied sheeting are typically changed as the child grows older--in proceeding from cartoon designs, for example, to pre-teen, and then to teenage preferences in bedding.